1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid application apparatus and application method.
2. Related Background Art
Liquid application apparatuses including a guide roll for guiding a sheet for application; and a slit die having a plurality of openings extending in the axial direction of the guide roll and applying two liquid layers (hereinafter referred to as an upper layer and a lower layer) to a surface of the sheet for application guided by the guide roll have been conventionally known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-300394, Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-49171, and the like).